This invention relates to a stepping motor for timepiece and more particularly to improvements of the stator for the stepping motor.
The stator of the type kmown heretofor has been composed of an upper stator pair and a lower stator pair.
Therefore, the number the components is apt to be large whereby the assembly of the stepping motor is apt to be difficult.
Also, the above conventional stepping motor having a pair of upper stators and a pair of lower stators needs the stepping portion in these stators in order to determining the rest position of the rotor.
However, this method of defining the stepping portions on these stators has the disadvantage that the performance of the stepping motor goes down with deformity of a pair of the upper stators 1-a and 1-b as shown in FIG. 1 and a pair of the lower stators as not shown in Figure in case that the timepiece falls and damages the stators.
Also, the performance of the stepping motor goes down with the variation of the stepping portion caused from the deformity of a pair of upper stators when the timepiece is assembled.
Further, the rotational direction of the rotor is apt to change into the reverse direction with the variation of the stepping portion and the above deformity.